


sometimes when i close my eyes, i pretend i'm alright

by iavenge



Series: my echo is the only voice coming back (Romanogers Movies AU) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Edge of Tomorrow AU, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenge/pseuds/iavenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks. He has seen her die so many times. It's enough. [Edge of Tomorrow AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes when i close my eyes, i pretend i'm alright

**Author's Note:**

> alright so i attempted to make a series of romanogers + movies au  
> this is the first installment and i'm sorry i didn't beta it or anything so you know grammar mistakes and everything wrong is my fault.
> 
> if you loved this, be sure to check out my poetry/prose book "Fragmented Bliss" that you can purchase either from [Amazon](http://tinyurl.com/FragmentedBlissAmazon), [Barnes and Nobles](http://tinyurl.com/FragmentedBlissBN) or [The Book Depository](http://tinyurl.com/FragmnetedBlissBD).  
> or you can check out my writings at [71letters](http://71letters.tumblr.com).
> 
> okay, that's it. also, send me prompts or lines from movies you want me to make of these two. enjoy x  
> pst. happy birthday chris evans!

He thinks. He has seen her die so many times. It's enough.

He has heard her tell him her real name fifty times in the last fifty days. _Natalia. Natalia._

Yet for her, it's always the first time she opens up about how she takes her coffee with three sugars. The first time she opens up about which monster hands engulfed her in flames and made her what she is now out of the ashes.

Sometimes, closing his eyes and leaning against the counter of the kitchen as he stirs his coffee, he can imagine waking up next to her without fear of another day being reset. He can imagine driving her out of this town without fear of aliens and monsters chasing them. He can pretend he is okay. He can pretend. Can. Will. Must.

He thinks. He thinks he should tell her but this moment now, she's smart enough to catch up with the fact that this is not the first time she opens up to him. Not the first time she sits with him at the porch of this abandoned warehouse.

So, why does he care? "Why does it matter what happens to me?"

She thinks he sees glimpses of worry, of sadness, of pain and regret and fury of the unfairness of the universe. It's always the first death for her. It's been, it's been... she doesn't wanna count how many times he's seen her death play like a tape recorder, helpless to do anything.

"I wish I didn't know you, but I do."

She wish the universe grants him happiness. He doesn't deserve her. She thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> gifset of this work can be found [here](http://iavenge.tumblr.com/post/145867304551/romanogers-edge-of-tomorrow-au-he-thinks-he)


End file.
